The Last Night (English Vers)
by Vay1991
Summary: Leeteuk last night, along with a member of Super Junior before his compulsory military service


I've just finished filming Star King. This evening I was supposed to be rest, but I'm forcing manager hyung so I can welcomed back Hodong hyung to the world of entertainment. I took off my tiredness to lie down on the waiting room couch. Eunhyuk, I do not know where he is. Since filming finished, I have not seen his.

Tok tok tok. There was a knock from the door. With a little forced, I opened my eyes and walked unsteadily to the door.

"Oh, hyung!" Bit surprised, because apparently Hodong hyung coming. I immediately bowed pay respect and regards to him.

"I'm bothering you," he asked a little worried.

"Aniya, come on!" We sat on a couch that had been I used as a bed.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine hyung. Mianhae, I should that come visit you. "

"Gwaenchana, I know you're tired. That is why I who come here. Eunhyuk and Boom in my room. Purposely made them to rest over there. "

"Wae" I asked confused.

"Leeteuk-ah, Gomawo!"

"For what hyung?"

"Because in my stead while I was away. Netizen like your appearance, even though they are still complaining. You're not as good as me. "

"Hahaha." We laughed together for his statement.

"Ne hyung, anyway Star King is your show since the beginning. There will be no one can replace it. Although it is a National MC Jaesuk hyung. That place is yours. "Hodong hyung chuckled.

"You'd better go home now. I'm sure other members of Super Junior waiting for you at the dorm to spend time together. I'm going to call Eunhyuk, so you can go home immediately. "

"Ne, Gomawo hyung."

"Do not be too nervous, I'm sure everything will go smoothly. Camp was not as scary as you think. Live everything with sincerity and without load, then when the time comes you will feel the time have walked so quickly. "I smiled knowingly respond to his advice.

"After following the style I'm talking. Now you follow the model of my hair too. Do you really admire me? "I chuckled at his joke before he disappeared through the door.

Eunhyuk parted ways with me and Shindong on the 11th floor. It's too late to chat.

"Jaljayo hyung." He says weakly.

"Neee." And I said, not inferior weak.

"Hyung, tomorrow you're gone." Said Shindong suddenly. I turned my gaze to him and smiled.

Ting. Lift stop sign we've reached the 12th floor. Shindong opened the door for us. The situation dorm was quiet and dark. It means that the members had gone to bed. I saw Shindong was just about to enter the room. But I stopped him.

"Shindong-ah!" He stopped and turned his body toward me.

"Can you accompany me just for a minute? I'm not too tired. " Shindong nodded and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him.

"What is it? I know, there is wants you to talk to me. "I nodded. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You're not as fat as it used to." I chuckled at my own statement. While Shindong just looked at me with pity. His eyes are teary ready to shed tears.

"Tomorrow, don't show your tears in front of me. Got it? I promised to myself. Tomorrow there is only a smile that I show to you guys. I do not want you guys to accompany me with tears of sadness. But with a proud smile." Shindong nodded in understanding. "Please keep Super Junior for me. Now go to sleep, it's late. "

"Hyung, can I hug you?" He said. I immediately hugged him first.

When I entered into the room, it was Donghae was sleeping. After changing clothes, I lay my body on the bed. I stared at the ceiling of my room. Apparently, tomorrow is the day. I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep, but the sleepiness did not come. Finally I decided to make a glass of hot tea in the kitchen.

Suddenly I thought of Kyuhyun. The clock was showing midnight. Tomorrow Super Junior no schedules anything. Because it is intentionally blank to accompany me. I have a hunch, our magnae had not been slept and was still cool to play with his PSP.

I opened the eleventh floor dorm after entering the password lock. Not much different from the twelfth floor dorm situation. Dark and lonely. I stepped into Kyuhyun and Sungmin's room. And as I previously thought, the room lights are still on. Without knocking or asking permission to the occupants of the room, I went straight go into it.

"Ah, you scared me hyung." Kyuhyun whispered when he saw me enter.

"Are you awake?" I Glance at Sungmin who was now in dreamland.

"Ani." He shook his head, then continued playing. I grab PSP in his hand. Her face instantly looks upset and angry.

"Hyung!" he is upset.

"Will you promise me," I asked softly, still hiding his PSP behind me.

"What," he asked impatiently.

"When I was not here, would you obey all the words of your hyungs? Do not always fight them. And not too often playing games until morning. You know your body it's easy to disease. "

"Ne, arraseo. Now return my PSP. "

"And do not show your tears tomorrow on the day of my departure." I said, giving his PSP. "At least, do not show it in front of me."

"I'll make sure that all of hyung." Sungmin suddenly awakened.

"Sungmin-ah, did I disturb your sleep?"

"Ani, I was not too deep."

"Well then, I will not bother anymore. Kyu, SLEEP! " I turn off the lights before going out of their room. I think they did, because there is no sound issued from the speaker Kyuhyun's PSP.

I stood in the front of door Yesung and Ryeowook's room. Should I go into their room? I just intend to hold the door knob to peek, someone opened it from the inside. Yesung.

"Hyung?" He was surprised. His narrow eyes flew open. "What is it? Something you need? "

"Ani, I just wanted to check on you guys. Where you going? "

"I'm thirsty." he said and walked to the kitchen.

"I accompany." I walked behind him, then took a seat at the dining table.

"Relax hyung, everything will be okay." I looked at him did not understand. "Your face. It is so obvious you're very worried about us. "

"What are you doing? "Eunhyuk come suddenly.

"You have not slept? "I surprised.

"I'm thirsty. The night air was so hot feels." Eunhyuk directly take the glass that held by Yesung.

"Ya!" Said Yesung.

"Eunhyuk-ah, in the end I did not leave the position of leader on anyone."

Eunhyuk glance me did not like, "Why?"

"I leave my position to all of you. Please keep Super Junior until I come back. "

"Then, I was able to lead them all. Hahaha. "Eunhyuk laughed in delight.

"It's late, let's get you all to bed." my orders and then walked out dorm.

I sighed. My eyes were tired enough to keep it open. But sound of someone interrupted my steps when going into the room.

"Hyung." I turned to see him. Although in the dark, I know it is Kangin. Then I sat down beside him.

"Waeyo?"

"Do not be so worrying us. We are not a kid anymore that must be always you guard and protect. At the camp, be kind to everyone there. Make a good friendships. Do not make a commotion, if you do not want to be punished. That place not as scary as you might think. You see me and Heechul hyung? We're okay right?"

"Please take care the members in my absence."

"Long before you ask, I'll always take care of Super Junior." I held my tears from falling in front of him. "Go to sleep hyung, it's late. Tomorrow is a very important day for you. "

"Jaljayo."

I lay my body trying to get back to sleep. But the someone returned to disturb my sleep. I opened my eyes. Donghae.

"Waeyo" I asked, surprised. Her face is really tangled.

"Let me sleep with you tonight?" He begged in a hoarse voice.

"Of course." I shifted my body so that Donghae could lay down beside me.

"Can you hug me hyung?" I hugged him. A second later, I felt my chest wet. I saw Donghae cried silently. I rubbed the top of his head to be more calm.

"Uljimayo." I whispered.

"How can I survive without you hyung? Almost all my life I spent with you. I love you even more than the Donghwa hyung." I chuckled.

"There Eunhyuk who there will always be next to you. And there Kangin who will take care of you. And the other members who will always fill your days. "

"still different without you." Donghae sobbing. I'm more tightened my hug to him.

"Someday you will be do this."

"Then, why can not we go together?"

"If we all leave, who will take care of Super Junior? You do not want to, when we get back turns out all the ELF has left us. "

"Saranghaeyo hyung." Said Donghae last time before he actually fell asleep.

Hopefully, when I get back. Everything is still the same as before I left. Super Junior is something I need to guard and protect. ELF is our strength will always support us, no matter what will happen. Saranghae Super Junior. Saranghae ELF.

END

How? I was hoping to get advice and criticism from all of you. ^^


End file.
